Episode 1 of It Is Written
Air Date September 26th, 2016 Synopsis We open at the gas station outside Mountain Home, Idaho on February 21, 2014. Our intrepid heroes buy a paper from their buddy GeekForty. They try to explain to Nebraska that they have travelled back in time. They realize that they are now 4 days before the event at the Psiot hospital. They tell GeekForty they are an improv group when he notices how strangely they are dressed and how they are acting. They head outside. A cop car pulls up to find out what they are up to. The driver turns out to be the cop that they killed in their previous timeline; they claim to be an improv group again and he offers them a lift. All 6 of them pile into the back. Arida and Livia give them all a massive guilt trip by asking all about his life. They get to the one and only hotel, the same one they were in last time. Miss Eaves manages to convince the clerk to let them have a room by giving her one of the ancient coins they have. Cross is feeling overwhelmed after finding out he was the one who killed the cop so he and Arida have a heart to heart. They go to their room and realize it was the one Arida was in at the start of their adventures. Nebraska finally catches up with the situation: "So... killing is bad and we are in yesterday. You guys lie to people a lot and I am just supposed to agree with you." GliCh makes a passionate speech about how they have all now been given the second chance she never had and they sure as hell better use it. Sarah's screen suddenly starts blinking that she is running out of power. GliCh does her technomancy and tinkers a way to plug her in. This in turn gives Sarah access to the Web, which she promptly uses to start hacking every connected computer. Eaves uses Sarah to get at her bank account and the others find out she is a millionaire. Sarah arranges it so Eaves can get all the money available from the only local ATM in the morning. They rest. When they wake they find that Sarah is now hacking all the private servers she can find. She offers to tell them about Area 51. Nebraska, Livia and Eaves head out to get money and new clothes for everyone. There is some awkwardness between Livia and Eaves, which confuses Nebraska. Arida, Cross and GliCh use Sarah to get Arida an appointment with a doctor at the Psiot hospital and GliCh makes her an earpiece so they can keep in contact. Arida hops in a cab and heads to hospital. It is a very awkward cab ride as she keeps talking to the earpiece. After arriving at the hospital Arida pretends to go to the bathroom and tries to snoop around discreetly. They figure out there is lots of security in black uniforms with no insignia. Arida meets Dr. Gary. He is somewhat surprised that he seems to have her entire medical history. She continues to be nervous but finally shows him her powers. More awkward conversation happens. The doc calls an assistant to help with her wound and make an appointment for the special powers doctor for the next day. Eaves and the others arrive at the ATM to get all money but realize Sarah has locked it down and they have no way to let her know they are there. Nebraska tries to fix it and reboots the machine but now she would need a card which she does not have. So she goes into the bank. There is a teller who seems to know her and is excited she transferred all her money to this bank. The teller seems surprised by Petunia and seems to know Eaves really well. Livia comes in and she knows her too and even sees Nebraska out the window. They try to play along. Eaves withdraws 50k, which may or may not be good. They head over to the local Marshall's to get clothes for everyone. Nebraska ends up wearing a t-shirt, zip up hoodie, floor length plaid skirt and Easies. Livia makes sure she has a toque. They get a suit for Cross and stuff for everyone else. We cut back to Arida, who decides to explore a bit before the assistant shows up. She is guided by Sarah. However she ends up stuck in a stairwell. A security guard shows up. GliCh badly coaches her through flirting with the guy. Cross interjects once in awhile. Somehow it works. Turns out his name is Vulpes and he seems quite interested in Arida. He brings her back to the room to get stitched up. Livia, Nebraska and GliCh are now at the grocery store. Nebraska buys all of the meat and potatoes he can find. Livia buys salad, sugary cereal, jerky, bourbon and candy. Eaves just rolls her eyes. Nebraska picks up a Cosmo at the cash. Eaves finds a guy in the parking lot and convinces him to sell her his truck. She pays way too much. Arida finishes up with the nurse and heads out with Vulpes. Then they go out to the Double Deuce. A Roadhouse movie montage ensues combined with a very awkward date-like thing. Nebraska, Eaves and Livia arrive back at the motel to find Cross and GliCh listening in on Arida and being highly amused. Vulpes is definitely interested in Arida but says he is not ready for a relationship. She asks him to teach her to play pool. The rest of the team decides to get closer to the bar in case she needs help. She tries to get information out of him but does not do very well. Until "I am going to use a plot point to be super seductive." He finally spills the beans and says everything was going great until the prodigal came around. And that he works for Black Bloc. The truck with everyone else arrives near the bar. They decide GliCh has to go in an get Arida out of the bar cause people might know the others, but before she goes in she and Cross have a heart to heart talk about how GliCh is a trained PRS agent but they are just "mitfits with powers" and Cross is mad she put Arida in danger. GliCh says she wants to help lift them all up. She heads off into the bar. She joins Arida and Vulpes.. Now they can't get Vulpes to shut up. He says he is worried PRS is going to kill him and all his bros (AKA the Black Bloc). They head back to the truck where it turns out Vulpes knows Cross and everyone but GliCh and Arida and he says they are part of his "bros". Vulpes goes to sleep it off in his van. Nebraska gets upset because he does not understand what is going on. After Vulpes passes out they explain things to Nebraska. They search Vulpes and put him inside his van but find nothing. They decide they need to head back to the motel. 3 days to the incident. Fade to black.